Red Dog and Monkey Girl
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: fans I know none of you never expected me to write this.. but I wanted to try it though.. anyway Luffy as a Female about to get kidnapped by the man who killed her brother and that man is Akainu..
1. Chapter 1

Red Dog and Monkey Girl..

**FANS I KNOW YA'LL DON'T LIKE AKAINU BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS TO SHOCK YOU ALL I WANTED TO SEE** **YA'LL REACTION TO THIS.. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'LL DELETE IT.. LOL!**

On a peaceful day on after the straw hats saved Fishmen Island they are now heading to the new world..

Elsewhere on the thousand sunny.. the straw hats are doing their antics as usual..

Luffy was playing Tag with Chopper Usopp..

Nami was taking a nice shower..

Robin was reading her book as she was sipping her tea..

Franky and Brook were playing Rock paper scissors.

Zoro and Sanji in a argument..

Later on almost dinner time..

Right when everyone was eating...

A okama ship was sailing next to the sunny..

Usopp turned and saw the ship and say

Usopp: Guys! look at this its a ship next to us!

Zoro: What Kind of Ship?

Usopp: I;m not sure but it's a .. he was now cut off by Sanji.

Sanji: OH NO! I KNOW WHO'S SHIP THAT IS!

Ivankov: Sanji-boy! is that you!

Sanji made a run in the kitchen as he locked himself in there..

This made the crew have sweat drops on their foreheads... as they watched Sanji run in the kitchen..

Ivankov: Is that anyway to say hello to me Sanji-Boy!?

Luffy: Iva!

Ivankov: Straw-Boy! he said angrily.

Ivankov jumps off his ship and got on the sunny.

Luffy: Iva! it's good to see you again!

Ivankov: Oh please don't give me that! he yelled..

Luffy: Why are you yelling.. Iva..?

Ivankov: Because! you got me in trouble with Dragon!

a Memory shifted to where Ivankov and Dragon were talking..

Dragon: So.. you almost let my son die on marine headquarters.. he said darkly

Ivankov: Dragon please it wasn't my fault he wanted to push himself I warned him! please don't scold me!

Dragon caused a wind power to push Ivankov out his office..

Ivankov just sat there as he was scolded by Dragon..

The memory ended.

Ivankov: Since you got me in trouble! Straw-Boy! I'll get you in trouble! as his nails grew longer..

Luffy eye's widened with horror as he knew what was Ivankov was about to do..

The crew watched in horror..

Luffy: Iva! What are you doing!

Ivankov stabbed Luffy's left side..

Luffy screamed in agony

Luffy: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Ivankov: This is your punishment from me! as he jumped back on his ship and took off

Nami: Oh my God Luffy are you ok?!

Luffy: I don't know.. but I feel dizzy and feel different..

Robin: How different... captain-san..

Luffy: I think something is changing me..!

Chopper: Luffy!

Luffy clutched his stomach.

Luffy fell on the ground rolling around in pain.

Brook: Luffy-san!

Zoro: Luffy!

Robin: Luffy!

The whole crew except Sanji screamed Luffy's name.

Luffy face was on the floor..

Nami: Luffy..?

Luffy didn't say nothing as he was changing...

Luffy body was now changing...

Usopp: What's happening to Luffy!? he yelled in fear.

Luffy face now turned female like.. he still had a scar under his left eye

This made the crew flinch when they saw Luffy's face..

Luffy now grew a pair of large breasts..

This got Brook in a nosebleed even though he didn't have a nose.. or blood.

Zoro blushed seeing this..

Luffy whole body turned woman like.. Luffy was no longer a man..

The crew watched in horror seeing this..

they could not believe what they saw..

Usopp: Lu-Luffy...

Nami gasped..

Robin stood there with her eyes widened..

Chopper's eyes were wide as saucers..

Zoro's one eye widened.

Brook just stood there staring.

Franky lifted up his shades and stared at his captain with fear..

Luffy was now waking up..

Luffy: Hmm.. she started...

Luffy turned her head at her shell shocked crew..

Luffy: Guys?

The crew just stared at her..

Luffy: Guys...? what's wrong.. she said in a beautiful voice.

Usopp: Luffy.. your a-a-a , a gir-

Luffy: What? in a cute voice..

Nami: Luffy you are a girl... with horror in her eyes..

Luffy: What are guys going on about that I'm a gir- as she looked at her chest and saw her big breasts..

Luffy: AHHHHH I AM A GIRL!

Luffy: WHY DID IVA DO THIS TO ME! WHY!? SHE YELLED WITH HORROR.

Sanji opened the kitchen door as he walked outside the ship and said..

Sanji: Is.. Ivankov gone.. please tell me he's gone.. with worry in his voice..

Luffy turned towards Sanji.

Luffy: Sanji!

Right when Sanji saw Luffy as a girl

Sanji: Luf-Luffy!? he yelled in disbelief

Luffy: Sanji am a Girl! she jumped in fear as her breasts were bouncing up and down.

Sanji stared at her breasts as he was about to erupt.

Sanji: LUFFY-CHAAAANNNNNNN! HE YELLED as he had a major nose bleed sending him flying..

Chopper: SANJI!

In MarineFord

Akainu the new fleet admiral... in his office putting up a wanted poster of Luffy.. labeling him as Dragon's Son..

Akainu: I will get you son of dragon.. once I get you I will kill you like I did with fire fist ace... you won't escape from me next time I see you..

The Fleet Admiral was sitting down as he was smoking his cigar.

Admiral Kizaru came in Akainu's office

Kizaru: Hello... Akainu-San...

Akainu: Kizaru...

Kizaru: I see you are sitting down in your office as the light admiral stared at the magma user..

Akainu: I want to go after the Son of Dragon

Kizaru: I know you do.. the youngster is scary...

Akainu just stood there staring at Luffy's Wanted Poster..

Back to the sunny..

Sanji: WHAT! IVANKOV TURNED LUFFY INTO A WOMAN!

Nami: Yes Sanji-Kun..

Sanji stared at Luffy now..

Luffy just sat there.. looking a bit sad..

Luffy: Why did Iva turn me into a girl... just why..?

Robin: I guess Dragon was really upset with him and took it out on you..

Luffy: I see...

Zoro: Well lets go after him! and force him to turn you back to a man!

Chopper: Yeah! what Zoro just said!

Usopp: I'm with him! lets do it!

Everyone agreed to go after Ivankov to turn Luffy back to a man.

It was now the chase after Ivankov to turn Luffy back to the man he was.. and not a beautiful curvy girl

**OK FANS CHAPTER 2 IS COMING GLAD YOU GUYS LIKING THIS STORY AND ANOTHER THING I KNOW MY WRITING IS BAD TO YOU GUYS I MEAN REALLY TALKING ABOUT MY WRITING.. BUT AT LEAST THE STORY IS GOOD.. AND I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKING IT MAYBE I WILL WORK ON MY WRITING MORE SOMEDAY**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chase on Ivankov..

**HERE YOU GO FANS CHAPTER 2 IS RIGHT HERE FOR YA.. YOU KNOW.. INSTEAD OF A AKAINU AND LUFFY PARING I'LL ADD ANOTHER PARING FOR LUFFY.. MAYBE ZORO IF NOT I'LL FORGET IT. ENJOY THE STORY**

Two Days Later as the crew now were on the search for Ivankov to turn Luffy back to a man.. While they were chasing him.. Nami and Robin were having fun doing their female captain's hair.. and did some makeup Luffy however didn't want any of this.. she refused getting her hair done and makeup's but Nami had her ways of doing this to Luffy.

Luffy: No! Nami I don't want this! as she put her hands up in the air..

Nami: Luffy! come back here! as she grabbed her captain's arm.

Nami: Robin hold him down!

Robin: Alright.. she used her flower ability to hold Luffy down

Luffy: No!

3 hours later... they had to do a makeover on Luffy..

Luffy looked at herself in horror in the mirror.

Yes Luffy didn't like this one bit as she wanted to take this off her face..

Luffy: I hate this make up I want to take it off...

Nami: I'll make sure you don't take it off besides you look beautiful!

Luffy: I don't want to be beautiful! she yelled...

Robin just giggled..

Luffy: I don't want this! want to go play with Usopp and Chopper!

Nami: No! your not leaving until we do your fingernails! and polish them!

Luffy: NOO! she ran out the women's cabin running wild..

Nami: Luffy! come back here! as she ran after her female captain

Robin just laughed seeing this...

Luffy ran faster than a speeding bunny trying to find somewhere to hide from Nami..

Luffy: Man what to do I got to hide before Nami finds me!

Nami: LUFFY! the orange haired woman yelled.. still looking for her captain

Luffy: Crap! I gotta hide now! she ran somewhere else now..

Luffy stretched her arm out as she went up the mast and got to the training room... Which is Zoro's.

Luffy: AH! maybe Zoro wouldn't mind if I hide here for a while! as she ran inside his training room..

Right when she ran inside she glanced at a baffled Swordsman..

Zoro: Luffy...?!

Luffy: Zoro!

Zoro: What are you doing in here?

Luffy: Zoro! as she ran to her 1st mate..

Zoro: What are you doing!

Luffy hugged her 1st mate..

This made Zoro Blush looking at her..

Luffy: PLEASE ZORO LET ME STAY HERE FOR A WHILE I'M TRYING TO HIDE FROM NAMI! SHE KEEPS PUTTING THIS MAKE UP AND NAIL WHATEVER IT IS ON ME! PLEASE KEEP ME HERE WITH YOU BEFORE SHE FINDS ME! PLEASE ZORO! SHE YELLED.

Zoro: A-Alright! you can stay here for a while! just don't touch anything! as he was blushing staring at her..

Luffy hugged her swordsman once again as her breasts were up against his muscular chest.

Luffy: Thank You!

Zoro: No Problem! as he was blushing..

While this was happening Nami was still looking for her captain

Nami: LUFFY! UGH WHERE COULD HE. I MEAN SHE BE!

Nami ran to Usopp and Chopper..

Nami: Usopp! Chopper!

Usopp and Chopper: Huh?

Nami: Have you seen Luffy? did he come to you?

Usopp: Nope...

Chopper: No.. didn't see him... as he shrugged.

Nami: Guess i'll see if she's in the kitchen with Sanji-Kun... as she ran to the kitchen..

Nami got in the kitchen but Luffy was no where in the kitchen..

Sanji: Nami-San! as he swooned over her.

Nami: Hey Sanji-Kun.. have you seen.. Luffy did she come here yet... ?

Sanji: No I haven't seen Luffy-Chan..

Nami: Where on earth could she be!? i'll ask Franky!

She ran to Franky now.. she asked him have he seen her..

Franky: No sorry... Nami-Sis.. haven't seen Luffy-Sis...

Nami: Grr! then lets see if Brook know where she is! she was losing her temper now.. she got tired of playing hide and seek with Luffy now..

Nami: I swear when I find her I'm going to tie her down this time and have Robin to hold her again! where could she have gone too! if Brook doesn't know where she is then there is only one more crew member that might know where she is!

In the training room with Zoro..

Zoro was doing push ups..

Luffy watched him do it..

Luffy: I see your working out Zoro...

Zoro: Yeah why else.. I need to get stronger in order to be the greatest swordsman in the world!

Luffy grinned at this.

Luffy: I see.. well i'll be King Of the Pirates!

Zoro smirked..

Zoro: I can see that day is coming..

Luffy: Zoro...

Zoro: Yeah Luffy?

Luffy: Um.. do you think... am weak as a girl..

Zoro:...

Zoro: Umm.. of course not how could you say something stupid like that.. ?

Luffy: Because.. I know most women are weak... and not as strong as men..

Zoro: Well you have a point there.. but your strong to me.. even though you've been turned to a female...

Luffy: Really Zoro..? as she stared at her 1st mate.

Zoro nodded.

Luffy smiled at him..

Luffy: Zoro.. can we spar together.. ?

Zoro: Why sure lets go as he pulled his swords out..

Luffy was in a battle stance

As the captain and 1st mate began sparing it was fun for the two.. they were having fun together

With Nami..

Nami went to Brook.

Nami: BROOK!

Brook: Yes Miss Nami... ?

Nami: Please tell me have you seen Luffy..?

Brook: Nope haven't seen Luffy-San Miss Nami..

Nami: Darn it! guess i'll have to ask him! I'll see if Zoro know where she is! if not! i'll have everyone on this ship to find her!

Back with Luffy and Zoro..

The two were still sparing together as the spar session was over..

Luffy: Wow your strong Zoro.. guess someday you will be the Best swordsman in the world.. she said sweetly..

Zoro: Heh I expect no less from the pirate king who is strong too.. as he smirked at his captain..

Luffy: We should Spar more often...

Zoro: She wants to spar with me.. he said in thought..

Luffy: Well I got to go looks like I can no longer hide here.. Nami is looking for me..

Zoro perked up as she was going to leave..

Zoro: W-Wait.. Luffy...

Luffy: Yes Zoro.. as she stared at her swordsman..

Zoro: Your not going to hide from Nami anymore...

Luffy: No.. besides I've had fun with you as it is.. I'm looking forward to our next sparing..

Luffy: See you later Zoro.. she was now heading to the door leaving his training room..

Zoro was speechless...

Zoro: Luffy... as he remembered her and his sparing.

A image of his captain was in his head..

Zoro blushed thinking of her..

Zoro: No.. I'm not going to think of her like that.. No I have to remember she'll be turned back to a man..

Luffy had accepted Nami to do the makeover this shocked Nami...

Nami was now talking to Robin..

Nami: I can't believe Luffy accepted the makeover..

Nami: Wonder what caused her to do it..

Robin: Hmm I think it has something to do with his female side I'm suggesting.. that's changing him to be different.. remember when he didn't want to do a makeover.. that was his male side rejecting that.. so his female side has won over him..

Nami: Your saying that Luffy is finally turning girly and not manly like...

Robin: Yes.. his hormones are taking over his female side changing him.. which is the cause of it.

Nami: What if he's turned back to a boy.. will his manly side come back...

Robin: I think so..

Nami: Hmm..

50 minutes later Dinner was ready everyone was sitting down eating their dinner.. Sanji was cooking extra for his Luffy-Chan... Zoro was on Luffy's right side drinking Booze, Nami was watching Luffy sitting next to Zoro Robin was next to Nami watching Luffy.. Usopp and Chopper were eating Brook was drinking his Booze .. Franky for his part was eating holding his bottle of cola.

Luffy was eating lady like.. she wasn't eating like a monster like she would...

Nami noticed this.

Nami came towards Robin's ear and whispered.

Nami: Robin look... Luffy is eating lady like..

Robin: Yeah... normally Luffy would wolf down on her food even as a man.. but she's not wolfing down on her food

Robin it seems like his female side is kicking in.. she said in thought.

Dinner was now over everyone went to sleep except Zoro he was on watch for the night.. he was lying himself up against the mast ..

Zoro: Hmm.. as he thought about Luffy and him training... together..

Zoro: Luffy.. as he thought about her..

he daydreamed as it was a image of him and Luffy together.. he was playing with Luffy following her, picking her up, giving her a piggy back ride.. holding her.. now he was kissing her...

Luffy: Zoro...

Zoro: Luffy...

The two stared at each other and kissed each other.

Zoro woke up from his daydream.

Zoro: Aah! oh... it was just a dream...

Zoro: Why do I keep having these dreams of Luffy.. he wondered to himself..

Zoro: No.. I can't! he saw a image of him kissing Luffy.

another image of Luffy popped into his head.

Luffy: Zoro! she said in a cute voice..

Zoro: NO! NO! I MUST STOP THINKING OF LUFFY LIKE THAT! as he hit his head against the mast.

Zoro: I can't do that to Luffy she's my captain I mean he is.. once she turns back to a man i'll never see her again.. I must accept that.. if it happens..

Zoro: I can't help to stop thinking about Luffy.. she's so.. beautiful cute... and attractive...

Zoro: No! I have to forget it...

As he glanced at the starry night.

Morning..

Luffy and her crew were now sailing to another island trying to get answers to see if they can find Ivankov. They asked almost every villager in the village have they seen Ivankov most of them didn't know who was Ivankov so they had to go to another island to ask.. still no sign of Ivankov..

Nami: UGH! STILL NO SIGN OF IVANKOV! WHERE COULD HE BE!

Robin: He has to be spotted somewhere he couldn't had gotten to far Miss Nami..

Franky: Want a Coupe De Burst Nami-Sis.. ?

Nami: *Sigh* yeah we'll make a stop at another island..

The Crew Did a Coupe De Bust as they blasted off in the sky.. heading to find the closest island to know about Ivankov's whereabouts'..

As they got to the next Island they docked..

Right when they got to the next island to ask whoever seen Ivankov and see where he went and the straw hats will follow him.

On a village.

The Crew went to go ask the villager's to where is Ivankov..

Before they could go they had to pick a partner to go with them..

Nami: Alright! Who is going with who?

Sanji: I'll accompany you Nami-San! he swooned.

Brook: I'll go with Usopp and Chopper!

Franky: I'll keep watch of the ship.

Luffy: Can't wait to go! i'll ask and see if there's going to be any food!

Nami: No you not! I want someone to go with Luffy and look after her!

Zoro: I'll go with her..

Robin: So will I..

Nami: Good keep watch on her there could be marines here...

Zoro: Alright.. as he stared at Luffy..

Nami: Remember we are asking everyone have they seen Ivankov..

Straw Hats: Right!

Everyone split apart to go seek for answers..

With Luffy's Group.

Zoro stared at Luffy as she was walking , Robin took a glance at Zoro staring at Luffy.

Robin came next to him and was whispering to him.

Robin: I see you've been staring at her ever since we left the crew too go talk to any villager's to ask of where is Ivankov.. wonder why are you staring at her..?

Zoro: *Gulp* that's none of your business woman! he whispered.

Robin: Oh come on I know your hiding something Mr. Swordsman.. don't deny it you like Luffy.. do you.. ?

Zoro Blushed.

Zoro: I do not! I'm her 1st mate what's wrong with me looking at my captain! he whispered.

Robin smiled..

Robin: Alright.. but I know your behavior around this Luffy but you do know that she'll turn back to a man..

Zoro had a almost sad look on his face as he was reminded about that.

Zoro: Just leave me alone..

Robin: Fine I will.. as she turned her head and looked at her captain.

Luffy kept walking..

Zoro stared at his captain with downcast eyes..

A memory flashed..

Robin: Alright .. but I know your behavior around this Luffy but you do know that she'll turn back to a man.. Robin said in Zoro's memory.

Robin: Excuse me sir..

Nearby Luffy Robin and Zoro was a man behind a vendor... selling old stuff..

Man: Yes Miss..?

Robin: Have you seen a tall Okama with a purple Afro and crown his name is Ivankov..

Man: Hmm I've seen someone like that.. around here..

Luffy: Really! Old Man when you last seen him!

Man: He was here about 6 hours ago if I remember..

Robin: Can you tell us which way he went..?

The Man pointed the direction of where Ivankov went.

Robin: Thank You! lets go!

The 3 ran to the direction of where Ivankov went.

As they ran to go get Ivankov Robin pulled out a den den mushi to let the crew know that Ivankov is on this island..

Nami: We are on our way!

As the crew were now heading towards Robin Zoro and Luffy's direction they were going were Ivankov went.

Ivankov was at a dock right when he was going on his ship..

Nami: We have to get him before he gets away! Hurry Guys!

Zoro: Can't you see we are running fast enough to get him!

The Crew kept running as they reached the dock..

Ivankov: Well almost there trying to leave before the marines get here..

Luffy: Iva!

Ivankov: WHAT STRAW-GIRL! YOUR HERE

Luffy: Turn Me Back please!

Ivankov: NO! I AM NOT! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU WILL REMAIN AS A GIRL UNTIL DRAGON IS NOT UPSET WITH ME IF HE FORGIVES ME MAYBE I WILL TURN YOU BACK TO A BOY! as he jumped on his ship.

Nami: Please Ivankov! turn our captain back!

Ivankov ship took off

Sanji: CRAP HE'S LEAVING!

Usopp: We got to get him!

Nami: Lets head to the sunny and follow him!

The crew ran to the sunny and got on.

Nami: Franky! start the ship! we found Ivankov! he's getting away!

Franky: On it Nami!-Sis!

The sunny now took off as they were now pursuing Ivankov.

The Crew pursued The okama and his crew.

Luffy: PLEASE IVA! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE I AM SORRY!

Ivankov: No Straw-Girl! not until Dragon forgives me!

Zoro: You Okama! just turn him back to a boy again! if you don't do it then i'll slice you up!

Nami: Zoro!

Sanji: Wait Moss Head Don't cut him up! have you forgotten he's a revolutionary!

Right when they were chasing Ivankov someone yelled "fire!"

They two Pirate Crew's ran into a marine fleet..

Marine Officer: It's the Straw Hat Pirates! Fire at Will! as the marines fired their cannons at the Sunny but missed..

On a Big Marine Warship..

Marine Major: Fleet Admiral Akainu-San!

Akainu: what is it... as he had a cigar in his mouth.

Marine Major: its the Straw Hat Pirates they are in the middle of our fleet.. we also spotted Ivankov of the revolutionary army sir.

Akainu: Is that so..

Marine Major: Order's sir?

Akainu: Yes target Straw Hat Luffy...

Marine Major: What about his crew sir and Ivankov.. ?

Akainu: Arrest Them but get Monkey D. Luffy..

Marine Major: Yes Sir! he saluted towards the fleet admiral.

Marine Major: All Ships attack Straw Hat Luffy's Ship!

Usopp: Oh No It's the marines!

Zoro: Great the Marines are here as well... he said dryly.

Luffy: Let's fight them!

Luffy: Protect The Sunny!

Straw Hats: Right!

*BOOM*

Franky: Franky! Rocket Launcher! as he shot out 3 rockets at a navy warship.

Luffy jumped in the air as she inflated herself to deflect the cannon balls back at the navy warships..

Marine Major: WHOA! FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU SIR LOOK AT THIS SIR!

Akainu: What now.. he said in annoyed tone.

Marine Major: Straw Hat Luffy is a woman sir!

Akainu: Don't play jokes marine soldier... Straw Hat is not a woman he's a male..

Marine Major: But Sir look for yourself.. as he passed the binoculars to Akainu.

Akainu: If your lying soldier i'll boil you.

He looked through the binoculars.

He Saw Luffy as a woman..

Akainu: So you were right soldier..

Marine Major: Order's..?

Akainu: Cease Fire I want all warships to cease fire..

Marine Major: Yes Sir! all warships cease fire!

The Warships stopped firing all their cannons...

The Crew Stopped..

Robin: why the warships stopped shooting..?

Zoro: I don't know but what ever they have for us we better be ready for it.. as he pulled his swords out.

Nami: I got a bad feeling about this..

Luffy looked around.. as her gaze caught a barrage of Magma Fists.

Luffy gasped in horror as she knew who's power s that..

Luffy: Move The SUNNY! she screamed.

Usopp: Wha..?

Magma Fists almost hit the sunny.

Nami: What the Heck!

Robin: Those were magma fists only one person would have the magma magma fruit!

Luffy's eyes widened with Horror as she saw who was on her ship.

The one who was on her ship was wearing a marine cap a double breasted red suit with black oxford shoes and a pink flower on his upper chest and he had a long marine trench coat. and a goatee..

That Man was Akainu...

Luffy: Akainu!

This got the whole crew's attention. they all turned at who Luffy was screaming at.

Their eyes widened in horror as they saw the fleet admiral himself.

Akainu stared at the whole crew but his eyes were locked on Luffy..

Akainu: Well I guess your no boy anymore.. so i'll address you as Daughter Of Dragon... . as he stared at the straw hatted woman.

Akainu: She looks beautiful i'll admit.. he said in thought.

Sanji: What should we do! ?

Nami: Luffy! what should we do!?

Luffy: Don't do nothing... she said in a worried tone.. she was shaking..

She was getting images of Akainu killing her crew like he did ace..

Zoro noticed Luffy shaking.

Zoro: Luffy what's wrong..

Luffy stared at Akainu with fear.

Luffy: This Man...

Zoro: You Met Him!?

Luffy: Yeah at the war...

Luffy: He's the man who killed... who killed as she was breaking into tears.

Nami: KILLED WHO?!

Zoro: What this monster Do! as he pulled out his swords.

A Memory flashed as Ace got impaled by a magma fist in front of Luffy as a male at that time

Luffy: Akainu is the one who killed my Brother...

This caught the Straw Hats off guard when they heard this..

Akainu just grinned..

Akainu: Hmm maybe I wont kill Straw Hat Luffy just yet.. he said in thought.

Akainu: Hey Straw Hat Luffy..

Luffy stared at the magma user.

Akainu: Watch what I'm about to do.. as he stared at her crew behind her..

Luffy realized what he was about to do

Akainu arm boiled with Magma..

Luffy: WAIT!

Akainu stopped.

Luffy: PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM! PLEASE JUST DONT I ALREADLY LOST ACE THEY ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT!

Akainu smirked.

Akainu: Are They?. as he raised a Magma Fist at the crew

Straw Hats: AAH!

Luffy: PLEASE DONT! LET THEM LIVE! IF YOU DO I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT I'LL TURN MYSELF IN!

Zoro: Luffy!

Akainu grinned even further.

Akainu: Oh Will you..?

Luffy: Yes.. here's the deal.. if I turn myself in you let my crew go unharmed..

Akainu nodded

Luffy nodded as she walked towards him.

Akainu grabbed her by the arm.

Zoro: NO WAY! LUFFY! the enraged swordsman ran going to cut the fleet admiral in pieces.

Nami: ZORO!

Sanji: IF MOSS HEAD GOING TO SAVE LUFFY I'LL SAVE HER AS WELL! the enraged cook was going to kick the magma user.

Usopp: Oi Sanji and Zoro! wait!

Zoro: I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY CAPTAIN! as he raised his swords above Akainu head

Sanji was going to kick Akainu.

Akainu noticed this.

Akainu body was boiling with magma.

Zoro: GIVE ME BACK MY CAPTAIN!. he yelled.

Akainu: I think not.. she's coming with me!

Chopper: GIVE US BACK OUR CAPTAIN! WE WERE GOING TO TURN HER BACK TO A MAN!

Akainu: Is that so.. turn her back will you...? she will die at that time.

Everyone gasped.

Luffy: PLEASE GUYS! JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME! SAVE YOURSELVES I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO DIE LIKE ACE

This caught everyone attention as she said those words.

Zoro gripped his swords now wanting to cut Akainu in pieces.

Akainu: Well Daughter of Dragon.. it's time for you to go now.. say goodbye to your crew.

Luffy: Guys.. I am sorry this is the end we might never see each other again.. it was nice being your captain but Zoro.. I am making you the captain now.. I want you to take my straw hat.. and hold it for Shanks.. as she was going on the verge of tears..

Luffy tossed her straw hat to Zoro as he caught it..

Zoro was now going on the verge of tears..

Akainu: Alright enough with the crappy goodbye talk you said enough. he said in a annoyed way as he grabbed Luffy by the arms and took her away from the crew.

This time the whole crew were going to cry..

Nami: LUFFY! SHE YELLED IN TEARS.

Robin: LUFFYYY! she yelled and cried.

Brook: LUFFY-SAN!

Usopp and Chopper: LUFFY! they both started crying a river.

Franky was also crying

Zoro: I will not let it end like this! I am not losing her! he yelled in thought.

Mean while on a marine warship Akainu put sea stone cuffs on Luffy and kept her in his cabin. his fleet took off as they left the straw hat pirates and went ahead to marineford.

As the crew were Broken and crying.. on the sunny that their captain was taken away from them

Zoro had a angry look on his face

Zoro: Everyone!

This got the crew's attention.

Zoro: Don't give up so easily! we are getting Luffy Back! all hope is not lost! we are getting her back no matter what! don't lose hope yet! as he raised his sword in the air and yelled with conviction.

To Be continued..

**WELL FANS THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 3 IS COMING UP PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Imprisonment.

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3! NOW THAT THE STRAW HATS LOST THEIR CAPTAIN TO AKAINU, ZORO AND THE OTHER STRAW HATS GOT TO GET THEIR CAPTAIN BACK! ZORO IS NOT GIVING UP ON LUFFY LETS SEE WHAT OUR GREEN HEADED SWORDSMAN IS PLANNING! **

Zoro: We are not giving up on Luffy! we are getting her back!

Nami: But How!

Zoro: Luffy has made a lot of friends right! so we are gathering a army to go to marineford! to save Luffy!

Zoro: I am not giving up on Luffy!

Nami: But its impossible! to go to marineford! do you have any idea! that there are Vice Admirals there even the Admirals! plus thousands or marine soldier's!

Usopp: She's right! we can't face all of them not to mention fighting the Fleet Admiral! Akainu! he's scary! he yelled in fury.

Franky: I want to help Luffy.. but how can we gather a army to save her..?

Robin: Franky is right how... ?

Sanji: Hmm.. as Sanji was smoking his cigarette

Brook: Uh... Luffy-San... we are sorry that we didn't save her... he was upset with himself but it was her order.

Chopper: I don't want Luffy! to die! he cried.

Zoro: SHUT UP! he yelled at everyone.

Nami: Zoro!?

Zoro: We are going to save Luffy we are getting a army! now's not the time to cry and whine! even if we do go to marineford! we can handle a few marines! have you all forgotten your training for 2 years! don't be cowards! especially you Usopp Nami and Chopper! as he yelled at the three. with anger.

That last part of what Zoro said hurt Usopp and Chopper...

Nami: Zoro calm down!

Robin had her hand under her chin

Zoro: Don't tell me to calm down! he yelled as he got in Nami face.

Sanji: HOLD IT THERE MOSS HEAD DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON NAMI-SAN! WE UNDERSTAND FOR OUR LOSS FOR LUFFY BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON THEM!

Zoro: STAY OUT OF THIS CRAPPY COOK!

Sanji and Zoro been bickering all day.

with Akainu and Luffy.

Luffy was cuffed sitting on the chair... as Akainu was staring at her

Akainu: Well Daughter of Dragon.. your very quiet.. as he still had his eyes locked on her.

Luffy stayed quiet not saying a word or looking at him.

Akainu walked closer to Luffy..

Luffy face flinched.

Akainu: What's the matter scared...? as he stared at her frightened look she gave him..

Akainu: Once we get to MarineFord I will see what to do with you.. I will decide whether I should keep you at MarineFord or send you to Impel Down..

Luffy's eyes widened when he said Impel Down.

Akainu turned his back.

Luffy: Your not going to kill me like you did ace...?

Akainu: I don't know what to do with you now that your a female.. I should kill you but that can wait..

Akainu: Be Grateful that I am not killing you at this moment daughter of dragon.. he said coldly.

Luffy ignored him as she stared at the floor.

Akainu glanced at her as she stared at the floor.

Akainu had thought of something as he had a evil smile on his face.

Akainu: As a man of my mercy daughter of dragon... I am giving you a choice...

Luffy brought up her head when he said choice.

Luffy: What kind of choice...? as she stared at him..

Akainu: Well I will admit that you are beautiful... maybe I don't need to kill you just yet.. as he walked close to her.

Luffy sat there waiting for him to continue

Akainu: You.. see daughter of dragon.. I've been thinking..

Akainu: You should be mine.. now I am giving you 2 choices... choice 1 will you be mine and stay at marineford.. as a slave to me.. or 2 if you try refusing i'll send you to impel down and be tortured for life not to mention all the trouble you caused there... so what's it gonna be... Daughter of Dragon..?

Luffy face was in horror of his choice.. she didn't want to be with the man who killed her brother.. no way

Akainu: Well decisions... as he said in a impatient way.

Luffy hesitated for a moment

Luffy had to pick one choice..

Luffy: I rather be in impel down than to be with you! she yelled.

Akainu smile faded as his face was getting upset..

Akainu: Oh so you chose Impel Down.. very well.. then your loss...

Akainu: Captain!

Marine Captain: Yes Fleet Admiral..?

Akainu: Take a course to Impel Down we're dropping off Straw Hat Luffy there..

Marine Captain: Yes Sir! as he

With Akainu and his fleet are now sending Luffy to impel down since she turned Akainu down.

Akainu: If she won't be with me then I will have to break her... down... maybe I will do it in impel down.. he said in thought.

Back with the Straw Hats.

Zoro sensed something tingled as he stopped fighting Sanji.

Zoro: Luffy! he said in a worried tone.

Sanji: What's wrong now Moss Head!?

Zoro: It's Luffy I got a feeling something bad going to happen to her! he yelled.

Straw Hats: WHAT!?

Nami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZORO!?

Zoro: I GOT A VERY BAD FEELING SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO HER I JUST FELT IT AND SENESED IT!

Zoro: WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS SHIP GO FASTER!

Zoro was seeing images of Akainu killing Luffy beating her up etc he saw that go though his mind.

Zoro: NO! LUFFY!

Robin: Mr. Swordsman!

Nami: Zoro!

Zoro: No I can't let her die! he yelled.

Zoro: We have to save her!

Sanji: CALM DOWN MOSS HEAD! WE WILL SAVE HER! as sanji kicked zoro.

Zoro got kicked and fell to the ground.

Zoro got up getting ready to go cut sanji as hands popped out restraining him as he turned to Robin and said.

Zoro: LET ME GO!

Robin: Zoro just calm down please we understand this was a hard decision for us to follow but... we have to focus on getting a army just as you said.

Zoro calmed for a minute and think to himself.

Zoro: Your right... lets stop this fighting... and get to work on saving luffy... first things first... lets go get ourselves a army now...

Robin released the swordsman..

Zoro: You all get ready for battle we should prepare ourselves once we save luffy... it's not going to be easy fighting the fleet admiral not to mention he's a logia.. and magma... and since I am acting Captain of the crew lets change course!

Nami: Change Course to what!?

Zoro: TO alablasta! and find others! lets get moving! we have a captain that needs her crew!

Straw Hats: RIGHT! as they cheered and did as zoro said.

Zoro: Don't worry.. Luffy I'm coming... he said in his mind.

**OK CHAPTER 4 IS COMING I AM UPDATING THE STORY FOR YOU GUYS OK PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Chapter 4

TO HELL.

**OK FANS HERE IS CHAPTER 4 FOR YOU.. DO ENJOY IT.. I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU SINCE I THOUGHT OF NEW IDEAS FOR THE STORY.. WELL ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW MY FRIENDS AND FANS.**

Luffy is now going to impel down as akainu escorts her in as he was behind her.. as a few marines were also following.

With this going on as that got to the entrance Not to far was Hannyabal the new warden of impel down and vice warden Magellan and head jailer Domino..

Akainu: I have a new prisoner for you... Warden of impel down... in a cold voice.

Hannyabal: Oh Really who is it!? as he looked around.

Akainu stepped aside and showed Luffy to them.

Hannyabal: STRAW HAT! IN SHOCK.

Magellan: STRAW HAT LUFFY! AS A WOMAN! IN DISBELIEF.

Domino stood there staring at luffy.

Akainu: Yes... the straw hat luffy you knew was turned to a woman.. by one of the revolutionary officers ivankov. the cross dresser..

Magellan: I see... as he remembered when Luffy was a man.

Hannyabal; what do you wish for us to do with straw hat fleet admiral sir!?

Akainu: Hmm.. as he glared at her and said.

Akainu: Since she caused a uproar 2 years ago here.. you may punish her... torture her as long as you want.. but I will come visit her..

Hannyabal: Yes.. we can punish her.. but why visit her akainu-san..

Magellan: Yeah.. why...? as he stared at the magma user.

Akainu: Mind if I talk to you two alone..

Hannyabal and Magellan said : Sure...

Magellan: Domino-san.. take straw hat to her cell in level 6.

Domino: Right.. as she grabbed a hold of Luffy's arms.

Domino: Come on now... as Luffy had her head down... as she was being taken away to level 6.

In the Warden Office.

Hannyabal and Magellan: WHAT! YOU WANT TO DO THAT TO STRAW HAT LUFFY! they yelled in disbelief

Akainu: Lets just say it will be my own personal punishment to her.. with a grin on his face.

Hannyabal: Uh.. but isn't that a bit too much...

Akainu glared at the pot bellied warden and said.

Akainu: Is that a problem...?

Hannyabal: Uh No...

Akainu: Good... what cell and level she's in..?

Magellan: She's in level 6 and cell is cell 19.

Akainu: Good... I'm about to see her now... tell your staff to call off the torture on her.. I'm gonna punish her now.. as the magma user made his way... going to level 6 to see Luffy..

19 minutes later as Luffy was in level 6 chained to the wall and cuffed... as she had her face down with tears rolling down her face.

Not too long ago akainu appeared to her cell staring at her.

Luffy looked up at him as she kept her eyes on him.

Akainu opened the cell door and entered in her cell She flinched seeing him coming towards her...

Akainu: It's ok... I am not going to hurt you... yet.. as he stared down at her.

Luffy: Just what do you want from me... as she turned away from him.

Akainu: It's you I want..

Luffy: Forget it akainu! i'll never be with you leave me alone!

Akainu face hardened for a moment staring at her..

Luffy: AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU DONE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER ACE YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! IF I WAS A MAN I'D BEAT YOU AND KILL YOU!

Akainu: I'm afraid that won't happen.. you will remain as a woman.. as he took off his marine cape.. walking towards her.

Luffy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! as she watched him take off his top suit showing his muscular torso and tattoo.

Akainu: I will make you mine.. for the good of justice... akainu now got closer to her and took off her ship by ripping it off showing her breasts.

Luffy gasped at this and screamed.

Luffy: NOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! SHE SCREAMED.

Akainu ignored her screams as he smiled.

Luffy: NO! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! SHE SCREAMED AND BEGGED HIM TO STOP.

Luffy: PLEASE STOP AKAINU NO!

AKAINU IGNORED HER AS HIS FIST BOILED WITH MAGMA.

Luffy stared at the fist boiling with magma.

Akainu: Since I gave you that mark on your chest... your getting one on your back! he said darkly.

Akainu: NOW TURN AROUND! HE YELLED AT HER.

Luffy: NEVER! I WILL NEVER TURN AROUND.

Akainu wasted no time as he grabbed her and slammed her face up against the wall holding her down on the wall.

Luffy gasped her in horror as his boiling magma fist was aiming for her back.

Akainu fist boiled with magma as he raised it in the air aiming it at luffy's back going to hit the middle.

Luffy: NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! SHE CRIED AS SHE HAD TEARS ROLLING DOWN HER EYES.

Akainu grinned and PUNCHED HER BACK WITH A MAGMA FIST MARKING HER. SHE SCREAMED CRYING IN HORROR AS SHE FELT THE PAIN HE KEPT THE FIST ON HER BACK BURNING HER MORE.

Akainu took the fist off her back then did another mark on her back she screamed more.

Akainu got done and smiled.

Luffy's back was burning as blood was oozing out.. running down her back.

Akainu: Now you have a nice mark I gave you better then the X scar. you now have the navy mark. know as "justice! "

Luffy's back did indeed have the mark of "Justice" on her back like the marines have on their cape..

Luffy had tears rolling down her cheeks since she was given a new scar.

Akainu: That scar will also mean your mine... he said coldly.

Akainu put back on his shirt and cape

Luffy stood there crying... as she stared at the ground.. looking how much blood was coming from her back

Akainu smiled at her and said.

Akainu: I'll be back for you in 3 days... you just sit there and be reminded to who you belong to too now...

Akainu left her cell as he went to the warden and vice warden.. Right after he left level 6 Luffy was now crying and screaming this was torture... to her ... her torture was now beginning... she laid there laying on the ground crying her eyes out...

Luffy: I am scared... she said in a sad tone..

Now that Akainu left her and impel down he was now on a marine ship going back to marineford smiling.

Akainu: Your torture is just getting started Straw Hat... he said in his mind.

**OK FANS THERE YOU GO FOR CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 5 THE LAST ONE I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT OK I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS MY AUTHOR NAME IF YOU WANT TO READ PART TWO. **


	5. Chapter 5

Monkey D. Luffy Captured by Akainu!

**OK FANS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER OK! I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY ON THIS AUTHOR NAME FIND MY AUTHOR NAME NAMED **

**Red-DogAkainu**

**THAT'S ME LATER FANS. TODAY MY BIRTHDAY.**

Just about 2 days ago the news spread this out throughout the world and to many islands that Straw Hat Luffy had finally been captured by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.

WITH THE STRAW HATS.

Zoro and the others had horrified looks on their faces as they were looking and reading the news paper.

Zoro: Luffy is in!

Robin: Impel Down! she finished for zoro as she had her hand on her mouth. looking at the newspaper in horror.

Chopper and Usopp had scared looks on their faces...

Brook had the same face they did Franky's eyes widened.

Sanji growled as he read the newspaper Nami had some tears rolling down her eyes seeing this.

Zoro: That monster... he sent her there... as he gripped his swords with a angry look on his face.

This time the crew screamed out

Straw Hats: LUFFY!

In Foosha Village.

Makino had tears rolling down her eyes so did dadan

Dadan: That Garp! why didn't he! do something!

With Garp Coby and Helhemppo

Garp dropped the newspaper in fear... seeing this..

Garp: Luffy... he whispered ... as he saw the newspaper.

Coby: Luffy-San...

Helhempo: Uh... Luffy...

Garp: Boys...

Coby: Yes Vice admiral garp...?

Garp: Lets go to the ship.. we're going to impel down...

Coby: Yes sir!

As Garp and his ship sailed on to impel down.

With Dragon.

a revolutionary soldier ran down the hall going to Dragon's office.

revolutionary soldier: DRAGON SIR YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT THIS.

Dragon turned his head and grabbed the newspaper as he stared at it.

His eyes widened and glared at the newspaper seeing a image as his son as a girl..

Dragon face had a angry look

Dragon: GET ME IVANKOV! THIS WAS HIS DOING THAT CAUSED MY SON TO BE A GIRL!

revolutionary soldier: yes sir! as he started running.

Even the 7 warlords of the sea got the newspapers.

Hancock: LUFFY! she screamed in horror as she saw the newspaper.

Mihawk just stared at the newspaper as he glared at it.

Dolflamingo just grinned and started laughing looking at the newspaper saying.

Dolflamingo: FUFUFUFUFUFU! Straw Hat Luffy got caught by the fleet admiral as he grinned.

Kuma just stared at the newspaper with no expression.

On the sea's.

Aokijij was riding his bike on the water as a newspaper flew in his face he caught the newspaper and glared at it. his eyes widened

Aokijij: So Straw Hat Luffy You got caught by Sakazuki... as he kept reading the newspaper...

Aokijij: Hmm if Straw Hat is captured then where is her crew..? guess i'll have to find them... as he started riding his bike.. on the water.

Will the straw hats and others save Luffy from impel down... or not...?

**To be Continued on another account...**

**THAT'S IT FANS I WILL CONTINUE IT ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT FOR YOU OK... I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.. I AM GETTING MORE REVIEWS I AM GLAD I CAME UP WITH THIS FANFIC I PROMISE YOU GUYS I WILL LEAVE SURPRISES IN PART TWO... I'LL WRITE IT NOW... **

**OH AND HERE IS MY ID AUTHOR NAME IF YOUR LOOKING FOR PART TWO. **Red-DogAkainu****

**SEE YA LATER FANS **


End file.
